Broken Past
by SakuraBlizzard
Summary: Sasuke is haunted by the memories of his brother and the night he massacred his whole clan, while Sakura lets him know how she feels and tries to comfort him. Slight SasuSaku, it depends on how you look at it...rated T for slight violence in flashbacks.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and I do not own any of the characters.

"_Big brother! Can you help me with my shuriken jutsu?"_ _I begged. _

"_Sorry, Sasuke. Some other time, okay?" Itachi said poking me in the forehead._

"_Please, big brother? I need help and you're the best at it!" I said taking his shirt and tugging on it. "I wanna be like you, big brother!"_

"_Why? When you get big like me, your always busy. That's why I can't play with you right now. I have to go do a mission." Itachi said turning back to his backpack. He packed his kunai and shuriken and threw it on his back. He stood up and ruffled my hair. "I'll see you soon, little brother._ _Do some extra practicing for me, won't you?"_

_I stuck out my lip and crossed my arms. "I guess."_

_Itachi smiled and motioned me to get closer to him. I smiled and walked forward. He jabbed me in the forehead and laughed._

_Suddenly, the room turned dark. It began to spin around and around, it was overwhelming! I fell to my knees. _

"_Itachi? Big brother? Where are you? Im scared!" I screamed._

_Then it stopped._

_It stopped and I saw two figures lying on the hardwood floor. They were together, it was still dark, but the moonlight was shining through the window on them. The room smelled foul...it smelled like iron...like...blood. I stood up and squinted my eyes to see what the figures were. I gasped and stepped back when I realized what it was._

"_No! Mother! Father!" I screamed running to them. I knelt down next to them and I felt hot tears run down my face. "Mother...father...no!" I screamed falling on them._

"_Your so foolish." Itachi whispered above me. I gasped and looked up at him. He looked back at me with cold eyes._

"_Itachi...why...?"_

"_You honestly thought I cared about this petty little village and this petty little family? Sasuke, you're a smart kid, you should have figured it out."_

"_Itachi...I thought....you told me...you'd be there for me...that you would always be there for me..." I said wiping away the tears that covered my cheeks. I crawled up to my knees. "Itachi..."_

"_The only reason I didn't kill you before was because I wanted to know if you possessed the same eyes as me. And you do. We're a lot alike, Sasuke...except the fact that you are merely weak and I am ten times stronger than you. Hmph. Foolish little brother." Itachi said._

"_Itachi...i..." but I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell him how much I hated him for this. I wanted to tell him I was going to kill him because of it. But I was overwhelmed by tears and his eyes. His eyes were like they looked into my very soul. "Stop it...big brother...stop looking at me like that, your scaring me..." I mumbled._

"_Mangekyo sharingan." he said calmly_.

_I gasped as I watched everything in the room turn black and red. I saw Itachi standing above mother and father._

"_Itachi...Itachi no! Mother! Father! You have to run!" I screamed. But with one movement Itachi slaughtered them. He slaughtered them right in front of me. The image of him pulling back his long sword and slicing them both like they were nothing but rice paper, ran through my mind at least five times that very second. I screamed as loud as I could and began to run. I ran out of the house but when I looked ahead, Itachi was in front of me._

"_Please! Big brother! Don't kill me!" I begged. I fell on my knees and had my face in the dirt. I cried and begged until I felt him above me._

"_I can't kill you. Your not worth it." he said. "You want revenge for all of this? One day it will come. One day you will find me and fight me. But make sure your ready. When that day comes, I wont go easy on you like I did today. Foolish little brother." Itachi said. He turned around and began to walk away. _

_I looked around in horror as everyone I knew was dead. My family was dead. I felt the tears keep coming, until finally everything went cold and dark._

I rose from my pillow and rubbed my eyes gently. I was still tired. I was always tired. I never got the sleep I needed because of him. He tormented me that day...why does he still come in my dreams? Why can't he leave me alone?

I looked at my pale hands. My small, pale hands. I couldn't do anything that day. I was just what he said I was. Foolish. A foolish child. I clenched my fist and growled.

Soon. Soon he would die. That was my only reason for living. That was my purpose. I had to kill him. Even if it killed me too.

I sighed and loosened up. I closed my eyes and tried to get control over myself. I couldn't lose control. That would just unleash the curse mark and I didn't like it when that happened. I need to learn how to control it first.

"Big brother!" a young voice shouted. "Big brother stop it!"

I gasped and looked around.

"Your so scrawny and small, little brother! You can't beat me!" another, more mature voice yelled.

"Where is that coming from?" I growled.

"Stop it!" the younger voice yelled.

I looked out my window and saw where the voices were coming from. Two boys were outside and the older boy had taken the younger ones kick ball. I sighed as I watched them.

"Please big brother! Give it back!" he screamed.

"Karu! Stop tormenting your brother! Thats not what big brothers are for, your supposed to protect him!" a woman said coming out from behind a building.

"Sorry, mom. Here, little brother. Sorry." Karu said ruffling his hair.

"Its okay, big brother! I wanna be like you when I grow up!" the little boy yelled.

"Well your gonna have to get a lot taller first!" Karu said laughing.

I felt my eyes get sad. I remembered when I had been there...when I had a big brother I looked up too. I remember when I had a mom too. I would walk in the kitchen everyday and see her smiling at me. _Here's your lunch, Sasuke._ She'd always say with the biggest smile on her face...

"Sasuke?"

I gasped and turned around. Sakura jumped back and dropped a bag on the floor.

"Sorry, Sasuke! I didn't mean to scare you!" Sakura said bending down and picking up the bag.

"Why are you in my house?" I demanded jumping out of my bed.

"Well, the front door was open so I..." she said blushing. "I'm sorry."

"The front door was open? How?"

"Oh I don't know...I thought you opened it."

"No. I just woke up. Was it open all night?"

"I don't know, Sasuke. Im sorry."

I sighed. "Don't worry about it. It was probably the wind or something...its been kind of broken." I crossed my arms and sighed again.

"Oh, well okay." Sakura said putting her hands behind her back.

"What's that bag?" I asked.

"Oh!" Sakura said smiling. "Here. It's a present." she said handing it to me. Her face was so happy, and she looked like she was thrilled as I brought my hands to the bag to take it from her.

"A present? Why?" I asked taking the small bag and feeling it.

"Oh I don't know. I've noticed you haven't been getting much sleep lately...so I figured it'd help."

I sat down on my bed and opened the small bag. Inside, was a black, foam pillow. I placed my hand on it and it left a print for about a minute before it was fully gone.

"If you don't like it...I can take it back..." Sakura said looking at the floor.

"No. Thank you Sakura, this may help. That was really nice of you." I said placing the pillow next to my original pillow.

"I'm glad you like it." Sakura said smiling big. "So, Sasuke...are you doing anything today?"

"I'm probably going to train. I need to, I've been slacking off these past couple of days.." I said grabbing my shorts off of my dresser. "Turn." I said.

Sakura turned around and I pulled off my night pants. I slipped on my white shorts and tied my kunai holster to my leg.

"Oh I see. Well...can I ask you something?" Sakura asked in a slightly flirty but serious voice.

"Your good." I said grabbing my collared blue Uchiha shirt. She turned back around as I took my shirt off. "What is it?" Sakura looked at my chest and blushed quickly. She stared at me until I slipped on my shirt. "Sakura." I said in my annoyed voice.

"Sorry, Sasuke...um...oh yeah. I was going to ask if you would...um...train with me?"

"Train with you?" I repeated. "Why?"

"Well...you and Naruto are so strong and im so...weak. I thought maybe I could benefit from seeing you fight or fighting you..."

"Sorry, Sakura, but I'd hurt you. And I don't really feel like feeling guilty that I put you in the emergency room."

"You'd feel...guilty?" Sakura asked smiling and blushing.

"Sorry Sakura. But im not in the mood to flirt, either." I said walking past her and slipping on my white arm sleeves.

"Oh please, Sasuke? I don't care if you hurt me. I just really want to get better! Can't you throw some kunai at me and just let me dodge them or something?" Sakura begged. "Please?"

"Tell Naruto to train with you. I'm sure he'd get a kick out of it."

"Naruto isn't the same as you. Please? Haven't you ever wanted someone to do something for you but they wouldn't?" Sakura asked.

I stopped in my tracks.

"_Please big brother? Will you train with me?"_

"_Sorry Sasuke. I don't have time for this."_

"_Please?"_

"_You'd only get hurt."_

"_Itachi!"_

"_Sasuke im sorry. Some other time, okay?"_

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked bringing me back to reality.

I sighed. "Fine. But if you get hurt, don't try and make me feel guilty."

"Oh thank you Sasuke! You wont regret it! I promise!" she yelled jumping on me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, yeah." I said pushing her off of me. "Training ground at one o'clock. Don't be late."

"Okay! Thank you, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled jumping up and down. She waved bye and walked out the door.

I sighed. Great. I was going to be dealing with Sakura today.

I guess I just had to say yes. I knew how it felt to be rejected and shoved off like I was a pest. I didn't want to be like Itachi. I didn't want to be anything like him. I knew that our looks were very similar, but besides that, I wanted to be total opposite of him. Itachi was evil and he was going to pay for what he did to me and mother and father.

I sighed as I looked at an old family photo I had on my night stand. It was a picture of my family...me...and him. I growled when I looked at him.

"You will pay." I whispered. I laid down the picture and tied my headband to my forehead. "You will pay."

Then I made my way out the door.

* * *

I made my way to the training ground. I smiled as I looked at the three logs that stood in the middle. I remembered when all of us on squad seven came here to try and get the bells from Kakashi Sensei. That had been a while ago, and I laughed as I remembered how weak I was back then. How weak _everyone _was back then. We had all grown so much, especially Naruto...our rivalry wouldn't last long if I kept letting him accelerate the way he was. I needed to be stronger. I _had _to.

I made the hand signs for Chidori, and knelt down on the ground.

"Sasuke?" a quiet, soft voice spoke from behind me. I turned around and saw Hinata Hyuga standing behind me. She blushed when I looked at her and touched her finger to her lip. She looked away and turned to the side.

"Hinata?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I was-was going to come here to train, but I see you're here. I can come back later..." Hinata said turning around and beginning to walk.

"No, wait. You can stay. You don't have to leave just because im here. There's plenty of room for both of us." I objected, standing up from my chidori stance.

She turned back around, her pale white eyes looked into mine and her short blue hair blew when she turned. "Are you sure?" she asked in a quite tone.

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh...thank you." she said smiling. "I can train over here..." she said pointing to the right. I looked over and saw a big open field where she couldn't _possibly _bother my training.

"Okay." I said giving her a quick smile. Then I turned around and began to do my chidori again.

"So! Here you are, ya big jerk!" Another voice screamed from behind me. I sighed because I knew even without looking who it was. I mean who else's voice was that annoying? I turned around and saw a big, orange and yellow blob running towards me.

I stood up and stuck my hands in my pockets and looked at him as he approached. "What do you want, loser?"

"I heard you were training with Sakura! Or like, that's codename for _date _isn't it? You know I like Sakura! I know you're a jerk, but I didn't know that you'd go this low!" Naruto screamed pointing his finger in my face.

I slapped his hand away and looked at him like he was in idiot. Which he was.

"Your such an idiot. We're not dating. She simply asked me if I would train with her so I accepted. Only you would jump to conclusions like that..." I said turning around.

"You have some attitude, pal!" Naruto yelled grabbing me by the shoulder and turning me around.

"Naruto...im warning you...don't touch me like that." I said in my warning tone.

"Or what? You wanna fight, Sasuke?" Naruto said smiling. He clenched his fist and stood back. "Or are you too scared?"

"Naruto..." Hinata said coming up from behind him. "Naruto...please don't fight."

Naruto turned around and squinted at Hinata. "Hinata? What you doing here?"

"Um...training...Naruto...i....." Hinata began to say, but then her whole face turned as red as a tomato.

"Hinata, your weird. Why does your face always get red when your around me?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded. I sighed.

"You really are an idiot." I mumbled while I turned around. Only a idiot couldn't tell that Hinata obviously liked Naruto. That would explain Naruto. I mean I could tell Sakura liked me the first time she said my name. It doesn't take a scientist to figure it out.

"Sasuke, you're a big jerk." Naruto said turning back to me. I just kept walking, ignoring Naruto as I attempted my chidori for the _third_ time.

Whoever said "the third time is the charm", lied.

"Sasuke! Oh Sasuke, you didn't ditch me after all!" Sakura screamed running and jumping on my back. I growled and looked at her when I turned my head. She kept her arms around my neck as she snuggled her face up against mine. "I thought maybe you were just saying you would train me this morning so I would leave, but its true, you _do _care about me!" she screamed in her annoying, happy voice.

"Sakura, get off." I warned.

"Oh, okay!" she screamed in her still happy voice. "Okay, what do you want me to do first?" she said taking out a kunai and standing with her legs spread apart and holding a kunai the wrong way.

Wow. She was worse than I thought.

"Well, first, you might want to hold the kunai right..." I said opening her hand and taking the kunai out. I put it in her hand so it was facing down and I took her fingers and wrapped it around the middle. Then I took her thumb and placed it on the iron circle on the bottom. Of course, Sakura was blushing the whole time. "There." I said standing back.

"Oh thank you, Sasuke!" She yelled jumping up and down. When she jumped she accidently let go of the kunai and it almost hit her feet before she stepped back. "Wow. Oops." she said smiling and sticking her tongue out.

"How in the world did you ever get past the academy..." I mumbled under my breath. I picked up the kunai and handed it to her. She took it and blushed.

"Im sorry, Sasuke. Im usually not this bad...I guess im just...nervous." she said taking the kunai and looking down.

"Don't worry about it. Lets just get this over with." I said turning around.

"Now wait a minute!" Naruto screamed pulling me by my shoulder again and turning me around. I punched him in his chest, he went back and gasped for air.

"I told you not to touch me like that!" I yelled. Naruto growled at me and we stared at each other. Sakura gasped and ran to me. She took my arm and tugged on it.

"Sasuke, no! Please don't fight!" she begged tugging at my arm. I gasped as I looked over at her.

Then I don't really know what happened next. I watched Sakura as she tugged at my arm, and then all of a sudden...her face turned into...my face. My face as a child.

"Itachi! Please don't fight with father!" my face yelled.

"Itachi...?" I repeated. I shook her off of me instantly and ran to the river that flowed through the training grounds. I looked in the water and gasped when I saw my reflection.

It was Itachi. My brother. I was no longer me. I was him.

I gasped and looked behind me and saw myself standing feet away from me. I was crying and begging.

"Big brother! Don't!" I screamed. I gasped as I fell back into the river. I closed my eyes shut and I grabbed my head. _Get out of my head...get out of my head! _Was all I could think about. Itachi was there. He had to be using his eyes. He was in my head!

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. I gasped and opened my eyes. I saw her and Naruto running towards me. Naruto jumped in the water and knelt down next to me.

"Sasuke! Are you alright? What happened?" He asked concerned. He started shaking me as I still clutched my head.

"No...I won't be you...get out of my head!" I yelled shaking my head.

"What in the world is he talking about?" Sakura screamed. "Sasuke!"

I let go of my head and looked at Sakura again. I looked at her until my ears couldn't hear. Sakura was screaming and I saw tears in her eyes and Naruto was talking but I could only see their lips. My hearing had totally went out.

And then they were shadows in my eyes. I felt myself falling back but I felt myself being caught by arms. And then everything was dark and cold.

* * *

"Sasuke...Sasuke...?" I heard my voice being said as I opened my heavy eyes. I looked over and saw Sakura sitting in the stool next to my bed. I recognized I was in a hospital bed, and my head was bandaged.

Sakura was looking at me with a smile on her face. Her big green eyes were filled with tears of happiness as I spoke her name.

"Sakura?" I mumbled. "Sakura...what happened?"

"To be honest, we have no idea. You started freaking out and screaming about...your brother...then you collapsed. I was so scared...Naruto was too. He's the one who brought you here. Hes actually out training right now, but he said he'd be back soon. We thought maybe you had collapsed from stress and not getting enough sleep. Lady Tsunade said that you had something called...well I can't remember what she said...but she said it had something to do where you were hallucinating and you fainted because of it...Sasuke, I was so worried." Sakura explained, laying her hand on mine. "You were thinking of your brother, weren't you?"

I looked down at our hands. Sakura was really worried about me. At least I knew someone still cared. And Naruto. We might be rivals, but he was actually my best friend at the same time. Of course I wouldn't come out and admit that, I can't let stuff like that cloud my focus. My focus on training, getting out of this village, and killing him. Itachi.

I moved my hand and turned away from her. She sighed and I heard her sniff, like she was about to cry.

"Sasuke, I can't imagine what you went through. It really does explain why you are the way you are, and thats why I accept you that way. Even though Naruto fights with you all the time, he really does accept you too. We...we just want you to accept us back." she said as her voice broke.

I looked at her and sighed. "I _do _accept you guys. I just...I cant let that stuff cloud my focus. You need to understand...I have to kill him. I have to kill my brother. Thats the only reason I live, and I'll do whatever it takes. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings a lot and im sorry if I don't react to you the way you want me to. I just don't have time for that stuff, maybe one day, when he's dead and gone, maybe then I can be what you guys want me to be...but until that day comes, I will be like this. I'm sorry." I said looking away from her again. I looked out the hospital window and looked at the huge blue sky. I watched as a bird flew by and landed on the window seal. It looked at me and watched until I tapped on the window, shooing it away.

"You don't understand," Sakura said touching my face. I turned around and looked at her. She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "You _are _who I want you to be. I don't ever want you to change, even if you don't talk a lot, and even if you would rather be alone all the time...I love you just the way you are. I don't have a clue about your brother, I don't have a clue what he did to you, and I sure don't have a clue on how it feels to wake up every morning, still living that day in your mind...I know he still torments you...I don't know him, but I hate him for what he did to you...what he's _still _doing to you...but Sasuke...if you ever need me...come to me. I don't know how much I can help you...but I will try. Please, I know its hard, but trust me."

Then Sakura stood up off of her stool and kissed my cheek. It left me surprised and I just stared at her. She looked at me and wiped a tear away from her cheek. Then she removed her hand from my face and calmly walked out the door.

I touched my cheek where she had kissed me. Sakura knew that I didn't feel the same way about her, yet she always tried to be with me. She never gave up. She really did love me.

Sometimes I wish I could feel the same way about her. _Sometimes _I wish I could be like the rest of the kids in this village. But then reality hits me. Maybe someday I can be like them. Maybe someday I could possibly love Sakura. But first thing is first...

Itachi must die.


End file.
